supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kendall's 5th Birthday
Transcript Daisy:For Kendall's 5th Birthday, Shes Chosen to Have Cinderella Themed is Dressed up in Cinderella Deluxe Costume from the Disney Store with Blue Sequin Crown BGM playing The Buffet Table we see Mouse Cheese Cubes,Cariiage Wheels Doughnuts,Mini Hambugers,Mini Pizzas,Carrot Sticks,Tea Sandwhiches Dessert Table we see White Chocolate Mouse,Fairy Godmothers Cupcakes,Cinderellas Pumpkin Pie,Fairy Fruit Wands,and Cinderella Birthday Cake of Cinderella Shopper Bag we see Mini Plastic Magic Wands,Harribos,Pencils,Bacelets,Frozen Loon Bands,Lolipops and some Stickers The Makeover Table we see Lip Blams,Nail Vanish,Disney Princess Tattoos and Glitter Hairspray Daisy: Jessie You need to be off your XBOX because its Kendall's Special Day. So why don't you help prepare for the party? Jessie:Not now Phillip:JESSIE NOW Jessie:Fine Daisy:Thank You and lose the attitude is Dressed Up in 2015 Cinderella Costume Maddison:Cant wait Phillip: Kendall's Friends from Pre School and Gym Class came to the Party Friend 1:This is so Exciting Jessie: Please let me go back on my XBOX one playing grand theft auto IV Phillip:NO You are staying with your Family today and that's Final Daisy:You gonna get Used to it Jessie: I'll Ruin the Party Daisy: No way Party Begins Daisy:Its time to begin the party with some Presents Opens her 1st Present Kendall:Wow Disney Princess Felt Tips,Thanks Janet Opens Her 2nd Present Kendall:Wow I got Frozen Coloring Book that I wanted,Thanks Grandpa Grandpa Neil:Youre Welcome Opens her 3rd Present Kendall:Cool Another Coloring Book which is Minnie Mouse and Paw Patrol Pens,Which is cool Opens her 4th Present Kendall:Wow Minnie Mouse Notebook and Toys r us Gift Card Opens her 5th Present Kendall:Cool A IPad Princess Cover,That Looks Awesome Opens her 6th Present Kendall:Wow I got Frozen Lanyard,Thanks Sally Sally:Thanks Opens her 7th Present Kendall:I Also got My Little Pony Lip Balm and Branch Plush Gives Kendall a Tinkerbell Gift Bag to her Kendall:Wow IPad,And Trolls DVD Opens her 9th Present Kendall:Wow Princess Headphones and Max and Ruby DVD Opens her 10 Present of her Aunt Kendall:Wow Gift Card to Toys R Us and Claries Accessories Opens her 11th Present of her Uncle Kendall:Wow a Princess Backpack and inside there's Shopkins Pencil Case, Minnie Mouse Notebook,Princess Pencils and Princess Gel Pens Daisy:Wow your New Big Girl Backpack is playing on her IPhone playing Candy Crush Saga Opens her 12th Present from Ruby Kendall:Wow Paw Patrol Lunchbox with Skye Opens her 13th Present of Maddison Kendall:Wow DC Superhero Girls Harley Quinn Doll Opens her 14th Present of Jessie Kendall:Wow Minnie Mouse Shirt and some more Gift Cards Jessie Ruins the Party Phillip:Off Your Phone please Jessie:Hell No Changed from Cinderella BGM To "On Fire" by Lil' Wayne Jessie:I ALSO GOT AC/DC AND PINK YOU KNOW Phillip:JESSIE THATS IT THINKING POND AND STAY HER FOR 20 MINUTES Puts Cinderella BGM Back on and Deletes On Fire Daisy:Don't Worry, cheer up. We all got the make up Station and the Bouncy Castle and Cinderella Visitor too Ruby:She's just keep getting worse Puts Jessie's Laptop in Toy Jail Box Jessie:I Don't need to go to that Trashy Party Anyway Escapes from Thinking Pond and changed from Cinderella BGM to Under the Influence by Eminem Daisy:THAT IS NOT acceptable FOR YOUR SISTER's BIG DAY AND NOW IM TAKING YOUR IPHONE AWAY Drags Jessie Back to Time Out and Puts Jessie's Phone in Toy Jail Box Daisy: And stay there! Jessie: Let go of me you filthy whore! escapes and begins throwing Ice Cubes at Kendall and the Party Guests Kendall:COLD Puts Jessie back on the Thinking Pond Daisy;We do not Throw Ice Cubes at Kendall,Her Friends,Your Sisters or me and Daddy,That Behavior is making me Cross,I Do NOT Like this Behaviour Young Lady,DONT YOU DARE THROW ICE CUBES,THAT's SO NAUGHTY Jessie: I don't care, bitch! (Smokes a cigarette) Puts Jessies IPad and her Headphones in Toy Jail Box Jessie:I Got one more Revenge to get her attention, you dirty whore! Escapes and walks to Kendall Jessie:Can I have your Crown? Kendall:(Whines)No, go away. (Kendall backs away from Jessie) Jessie:I Want your crown please gimme your crown Kendall:Fine Jessie:Thank You is holding Kendall's Crown and pair of Scissors Kendall: NO! No, don't do it, please! Jessie: Shut up, you crybaby! Kendall:Gimmie my crown Back,Mummy Jessie took my crown Daisy:What Kendall:She took my crown Jessie: Snitch! (she hits Kendall) Daisy:Dont worry ill will take care of this problem went upstairs and Kendall sees Jessie cutting her crown and she screams in Horror Screams Daisy:JESSIE YOU CUTTING HER CROWN WHATS wrong WITH YOU Jessie:Dont Care Anymore, you slut! Kendall:Gimme my crown back Jessie:Here you go ya crybaby! Cries Kendall:(Crying)My Crown is Broken,Thanks a lot Jessie Jessie:I Got a cupcake from the sweet Buffet puts the cupcake on Kendall's Dress Kendall:My Dress(Sniffs) is Ruined Jessie: She deserves it, she is a fucking crybaby. Now I have something for her. (she hits Kendall) Kendall: Ow, Jessie hit me! Daisy: That does IT! I'm TAKING YOUR XBOX CONTROLLER! YOUR REMOTE is IN TOY JAIL! HOW DARE YOU RUIN HER SPEICAL DAY (Daisy puts Jessie back to the Thinking Pond) Phillip: Cheer up, Kenny. We still have the birthday cake and the pinata. There are still plenty of games and the ponys. Party Aftermath is wearing her Grey PJs and crying on Bed Kendall:My Party is ruined thanks to my Mean,Evil,Wicked and Nasty Sister Ruby:If Jessie Ruined it None of that should Happened Kendall:I Just wanted One Perfect Party Tears Begin to Spill Ruby:Im Sorry to hear about it Daisy:Mummy will cheer you up in a little while. Kendall:Yes,Can you Punish Jessie,Right Phillip:JESSICA, YOUR MOTHER AND I ARE STRONGLY disappointed IN YOU. Why can't you behave yourself for once? Jessie: it is my favorite thing to do. Daisy: Yes, we can see that. I am gettin sick and tired of your attitude. Jessie: I have something for you. (Jessie hits Phillip and Daisy) Daisy: Ow! You hit me! Phillip: That really hurt! WHY, I can't believe YOU RUINED HER SPEICAL DAY, THAT DAY meant so much TO YOUR SISTER. Daisy: I don't care, faggot! She is still a crybaby! SO FOR ONE WEEK YOU WILL NOT HAVE NO XBOX, NO DS, NO TV, NO INTERNET, NO IPAD, NO IPHONE YOUR SISTERS WILL BE OUTSIDE AND YOU WILL BE STAYING INSIDE ALL WEEK AND THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU DID AND YOUR PUNHISMENT BEGINS BY WRITING A 700 WORD ESSAY ABOUT YOUR ACTIONS Jessie:But I was trying to get Attention. Besides she deserved it, she is a crybaby. Phillip:AND AFTER YOUR WORTE YOUR ESSAY YOU CAN WRITE A SORRY LETTER TO YOUR SISTER HOW DARE YOU do SUCH A THING AND GET WRITING ON YOUR ESSAY,SO GRAB PAPER AND PENCIL Minutes Later Essay Said "I'm Not Sorry Kendall for Ruining your stupid birthday Party, I Don't Love you at all Anymore and oh yes, Maddison and Ruby Too because I don't even give a damn living shit about your Crappy damn Girly Party Anyway. I am the most important human being on the face of the earth and the whole damn world should revolve around me alone.Yeah, so fuck You Kendall, Madison and Ruby. You all deserved to have your party fucked up anyway. You are all such crybabies, especially you Kendall, the biggest crybaby of all. [Jessie's Sorry Letter Said "I Don't fucking like You Kendall so I wanna see you fucking Cry you little Crybaby. Who gives a living shit about your stupid party and so does Ruby and Maddison. Besides, I am too old for dumb Disney princess franchise anyway, and I have better things to do than get involved in this prissy crap. I am sorry that I am ever party of this family. Love, Jessie" Phillip:If she don't give her a apology now I'm gonna take care of this Problem and She is going to pay the Price Jessie: There, I am done with my letter of apology. Category:Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties